Field
Embodiments described herein generally related to integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology.
Background
Moore's law is a prediction that the number of transistors in an IC would double each year. Over the years, this prediction has become the golden rule for IC devices. However, as current technologies have reduced in size, the application of Moore's law has become more difficult to implement. Accordingly, other technologies such as three dimensional (3D) chip packaging or chip stacking are used in the manufacturing process to minimize the size of an overall IC device, and the distance between multiple chips in the IC device.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.